Shape memory alloy (“SMA”) actuators are known and can be used in gas turbine engines, for example to control the movement of flaps or other devices in the engine.
One known form of SMA actuator comprises a shape memory alloy material component joined to a further component. The further component is pre-loaded such that when the shape memory alloy material component is in its martensitic phase and, therefore, soft and relatively malleable, the pre-load applied to the further component deforms the shape memory alloy material component to a predetermined position. However, when the shape memory alloy component is in its austenitic phase, it returns to its original shape by overcoming the pre-load applied to the further component.
It can be difficult to join shape memory alloy material components to further components, and it would therefore be desirable to provide an improved method for joining components.